


I Like It

by thesirenserenity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Awkward Lance (Voltron), Ballroom Dance AU, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, dance au, keith shakes his ASS, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirenserenity/pseuds/thesirenserenity
Summary: Keith is stuck at the ballroom dance social at Shiro's studio. Lance, a dance teacher there, is determined to get him on the dance floor. Keith, who is a hip-hop teacher and competition dancer, rises to the challenge and shows off for Lance. Awkward confessions and sudden kisses follow!A fluffy one-shot dance au, featuring Keith shaking his ass, a flustered Lance, mutual pining, and flirting.





	I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for the wonderful, amazing [kimchee2222](https://kimchee2222.tumblr.com/)! Happy Birthday Sunshine!!!! She has been following me since my Jelsa dance au/performing arts college au, and requested that I try my hand at it again! It was so much fun to write dance again! 
> 
> Betaed by the lovely [thisismyfangirlface](http://thisismyfangirlface.tumblr.com/), who always catches the awkward parts that I'm not feeling and fixes it!!   
> Dance Video links at the bottom.

Keith glared at his book, his hair flopping down into his face with his huff. Though, to be fair, it wasn’t the book’s fault that he was stuck at Shiro’s ballroom dance studio, surrounded by tons of flamboyantly loud people and the overwhelmingly loud music that switched between genres. It honestly gave him whiplash to have his foot tapping to Latin music, then to a pop song, then to a soft waltz, then to swing music. He sunk further into the couch, wishing he wore his maroon hoodie so he could flip his hood up and nope away from all of this. But alas, he was still in his dance class attire: ripped black, stretchy skinny jeans, his worn black high tops, a black v-neck, and a red-checkered flannel. He was horribly out-dressed by all the instructors and students in dress pants or flowy skirts. He didn’t understand how people could dance in nice clothes, but he was just glad he didn’t wear sweatpants or anything embarrassing like that.

Because Keith’s bike was in the shop, Shiro had offered him a ride home from his Urban dance studio down the road. But the ride home had come with a stop at Altea Ballroom Dance Studio, where Shiro worked that evening, and now he was stuck here until Shiro was done.

From what he understood, Shiro had a lesson and then there was a dance social? He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he had a feeling it was along the lines of a ‘lots of people get together and ballroom dance’ type of thing. Shiro had also said that there would be food, and from the fragrant smells in the air, it was Mexican food. Maybe the theme was Latin night?

He tried to get sucked back into his book, but the loud noises of people filing into the studio was very distracting. He wanted to smack himself for forgetting his headphones on the kitchen counter, but honestly, the music probably would have been too loud for the little headphones to drown out. Note to Keith: buy better headphones when his first paycheck on his new raise comes in.

“Keith!”

His head snapped up as a small figure came barreling at him and rammed into him, making him lose his balance and topple over sideways on the couch.

He yelped in surprise and looked down to see his arms full of his little gremlin of a best friend. “Hello Pidgey,” he sighed.

Pidge pulled back from the tackle hug and grinned up at him. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight! Did Shiro finally convince you to come to a Social?”

Keith raised a snarky eyebrow, “Do you really think I would willingly come to anything dubbed ‘social?’”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Yea, yea, you antisocial little fuck. Then how did he manage to drag you here?”

“Necessity. My class got out right before this and my bike is still in the shop, so Shiro picked me up.”

“Aww, big bro loves you!”

“Shut up, small bean,” Keith sassed, mimicking Matt’s nickname for Pidge.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, “Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t tease me,” he smirked.

“Fair.”

She stood up from their awkward tangle on the couch and Keith got a good look at her. He let out a low whistle, “Damn, Pidge, you clean up nice.”

Pidge nervously brushed the wrinkles from her olive green jumpsuit. The fabric hugged her legs down to her black keds, and the collared top was sleeveless. It was a far cry different from her usual cargo shorts and oversized sweatshirt.

“Thanks, you don’t think it’s too much?”

He shook his head and grinned, “It looks good! A lot better for you than Allura’s swishy dresses.”

She huffed, “Allura did manage to get some mascara on me, though.”

Keith chuckled, imagining Shiro’s girlfriend, and the co-owner of the studio, pinning down a squirming Pidge to get mascara on her. “I would have killed to see that.”

She turned her head to the side, mumbling, “Matt was dying of laughter.”

He laughed harder at that, “Damn, I bet. Though, honestly, I didn’t notice a difference. You just look like you actually slept last night.”

“Thank god,” Pidge grinned. “I thought I looked weird.”

“I mean,” Keith smirked, “you actually sleeping is weird.”

Pidge flipped him off, “For that, you have to save a dance for me tonight.” She turned, leaving before he could protest.

He still yelled after her retreating back, “Nope! Not dancing tonight!”

She ignored him, walking through the open door that lead to the giant dance floor. Looking through the glass walls, he saw that the floor was filling and the social was now in full swing.

He sighed in defeat and pulled his book back up to his face.

Pidge’s brother and Shiro’s best friend, Matt, did the bookkeeping for Altea Ballroom Dance Studio, and so Pidge got discounts on lessons. While it was a far different hobby from her robotics and computer programing (read: hacking), Keith still knew that Pidge loved the thrill of dancing. She occasionally did some hip-hop classes with him, but she loved how fast ballroom dancing allowed her to switch between genres. It kept her active mind engaged and she memorized the dance sequences as fast as she did binary code.

“Keith!” a familiar voice shouted, snapping his attention from his book once again.

He grinned at the familiar man coming towards him and stood, extending his hand. “Hi Hunk- oof!” Hunk snatched the outstretched hand and had surprised him with one-armed hug.

They pulled back and Keith couldn’t help but smile. Hunk’s cheerfulness was contagious, even if Keith had only hung out with him a few times. He was a friend of Pidge’s from her university and best friends with one of the instructors here. 

“Hi man! I haven’t seen you since Shiro’s birthday get-together! How are you?”

Keith rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Pidge had invited him to hang out with their crew a few times, but Keith had been busy recently with the new classes he was teaching and choreographing for. “I’ve been good, just busy. I got a bit of a promotion at work.”

Hunk clapped him on the back, “Congrats man! That’s such good news! Are you going to dance tonight? I know it’s not much of your style, but tonight is Latin night, which is always fun!”

Keith shrugged, “I mean, it wasn’t my intention and I’m kinda just waiting for Shiro to be done because my bikes in the shop. But Pidge seemed pretty insistent that I dance with her at some point.”

“You so should! I’m sure she would love that. I’ve got to go find Lance, but we should hang out more! We always have a blast with you! Pidge loves having her crew together, and Lance always has fun. Mario Kart last time was a riot!”

Keith recalled the party at their house, where the four of the ‘kids,’ as Matt called Pidge’s trio and Keith, had played Mario Kart for ages. And how he and Lance had almost ended up brawling on the floor over a silly competition.

“Yea, it was… fun. We should do it again soon.”

Hunk turned, waving, and Keith flopped back down on the couch, picking his book up for the upteenth time. Good lord, he just wanted to read and avoid ballroom dancing as much as possible.

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so, because he hadn’t even finished the page before matte black dance shoes, like the sixteen pairs Shiro has lying around the house, appeared in his view.

Keith sighed and followed the long legs up to a smirking face with gorgeous blue eyes. Not that Keith would ever admit that out loud.

He raised an eyebrow at the dance instructor, “Hello Lance.”

Lance grinned and popped out a hip, placing his hand on it. “Hello, Mullet. I didn’t think you were coming to say hi to me.”

Keith lifted up his book a little and plopped it back down in his lap. “I’m just reading here.”

“Nope!” Lance said, grabbing onto Keith’s wrist and yanking him to his feet. Keith stumbled, trying not to smack into the taller man and snatched his wrist away. Which Lance just grabbed onto again. “Shiro has been trying to get you to come to one of these for months, man. You can’t just sit there and read!”

Keith just rolled his eyes, “I’m only here because my bike is in the shop, like I told Hunk, who probably told you I was out here.”

“That he did, Mullet! And I say that you can’t just sit in a corner all night at a dance social!”

“I don’t know how to ballroom dance, nor do I intend to socialize,” Keith deadpanned.

“You’ve said hi to people, which is socializing, and I’ll teach you how to ballroom dance. It’s kinda my job.”

Keith pulled on his kidnapped wrist, “I really don’t need to learn and don’t want to be the new person on the dance floor.”

Lance didn’t let go of his wrist, “You aren’t the only new person!”

“But…”

Lance cut him off, leaning into his space, his eyes glinting with a challenge. “You scared, Keithy-boy?”

Fire rose in Keith, the familiar determination from when he hit the stage or stood in front of his class. “I’m never scared.”

“Then let’s go!” Lance surprised him by yanking him toward the door, his book forgotten on the couch.

Keith didn’t have a chance to pull back or adjust before he was swept onto the side of the dance floor, Lance spinning him around and catching him. He did everything not to stumble and looked up to see Lance’s smirking gaze inches from him, his hands burning on Keith’s back.

“Come on, pretty boy, I’ll teach you.”

Keith blinked in shock, flustered at the nickname and the close proximity. He could feel the flush creeping over his face, grateful for the dark room and flashing lights.

Lance didn’t pull away, but rather grabbed both Keith’s hands in his and pushed toward him. “Follow my feet.”

Keith looked down, recognizing the step as a Salsa, from his years of watching Shiro. While he knew what to do, he had never necessarily tried it with someone before. Though he may have been guilty of throwing similar footwork into some of his choreography.

Lance was counting for him, their linked hands still flowing with the rhythm. “Good, you picked that up fast. Feel the beat and don’t be afraid to put some hip into it.”

Keith’s eyes snapped to Lance’s rotating hips and the room got hotter.

“It makes it easier for you to flow with the rhythm,” and Lance’s hands were on his hips, guiding them how to move.

His breath hitched in his throat. Lance was pulling him closer and he couldn’t handle it.

****

Sure, Lance was attractive and charming, but Keith didn’t usually go for the loud and flirty type. When they first met, Lance had worked really hard to make Keith feel welcome in their group by egging him on into competitions and flirting with him, and Keith couldn’t help but notice his smooth, tanned skin, mile-long legs, and teasing grin. He still can’t help but notice.

****

So yeah, Keith didn’t usually go for the loud flirty type, but with Lance crooning instructions next to his ear, his hands burning into Keith’s hips, his gay ass couldn’t help but sit up and stand at attention.

A drawn out “gaaaaayyyyyy,” ripped Keith from his reverie and his head snapped towards Pidge, who was spinning by with Shiro.

“Shut up, gremlin,” he snapped back.

Lance chuckled, “Don’t worry about her, she is really happy you’re here.”

Keith was really blushing now and flopped his head forward onto Lance’s shoulder. “I know snark is her love language and all, but still.”

He could feel Lance’s body shaking as he laughed. “Come on, Mullet. Stop hiding in my shoulder and let me teach you how to dance, so you can shut her up with how amazing you are.”

Keith pulled back an eyebrow raised, his embarrassment fading with the challenge. “You do know that I dance, right?”

Lance pushed Keith back into the simple salsa step and guided him into a spin. Keith flowed with it and met Lance’s competitive glance when he pulled their bodies close and folded an arm around his back. Keith got caught up in the ballroom hold, his hand tightening around Lance’s fingers.

“Well, pretty boy, so I’ve been told. Though, for someone supposedly so good at dancing, you sure seem reluctant to get on the dance floor. So naturally,” a smirk graced his lips and he leaned his face towards Keith’s, “I’ve come to question your supposed dancing skills.”

Keith’s eyes squinted and he met Lance’s swinging hips with his own, noting a hitch in the man’s breath with satisfaction. “You should know enough about me to know that I rise to any challenge,” the innuendo heavy in his voice. A smirk spread across his lips when Lance’s eyes widened.

He really listened to the music then, his senses taking in the beat. Even though it wasn’t his typical genre, these fun pop-ish Latin tunes followed the same predictable form. The familiar bubble of determination and impulsivity that had given him the courage to throw himself on stage was rising in him. His senses tuned in, his natural musicality kicking in. He could turn any song into a dance, easily.

“Then let’s see it, Keithy-boy.”

Keith smirked, ready for the challenge and took a couple steps back. He tuned into bouncy Latin beat, taking a second to feel the rhythm coursing through his veins and caught the tag of the song. 

****

The bass dropped out just as he started moving, the solo counter melody playing under the Spanish lyrics. He latched onto the repeating rhythm, feeling the slow-quick-quick. 

****

_ Y dónde está mi gente? _

****

Keith took a step towards Lance and out, scooping his arms and pushing them to his left with a slide, popping his fingers down and up on the quick beats. Then he pushed back on the next beat, waving his arms and scooping his right foot, the flow contrasting his previous snappy beats. 

****

_ (Mais il faut bouger la tête) _

****

Planting again, he scooped his arms up and over and then brought them together on his right hip. He popped his elbow up, keeping his arms at an angle, and ran a wave along them. His lower body followed the wave, his right foot popping on the beat. 

****

_ Y dónde está mi gente? _

****

Snapping his head to look to the left, he pushed his right hand through his left, and rolled his hands down, leaning with it. He popped up on the next beat, looking up to see if Lance was still watching. He grinned when he saw the man’s shocked eyes were on him and continued.

****

_ Say yeah, yeah, yeah _

****

He pushed down and pulled back on his next step forward, his left foot popping up behind him. Then he stepped back, his weight falling on the left foot, and jumped back twice. 

****

_ 1, 2, 3, leggo' _

****

He scooped his right leg on the first beat, planting his foot on the ground. On the second beat he posed, pointing and shifting right. On the third beat, he pushed forward, pointing at Lance, a smirk and challenge on his face. Then he prepped on his left foot and kicked his right leg up. Landing on it, he body rolled through popping his hips back with a sexy snap and noting a shift in Lance’s expression. A good shift.  

****

The bass kicked in as he shifted away. He caught the drum hits in the music, pointing with each hand, and then hit the two triangle dings with his right. He stepped forward and back, his body rolling and hip popping with each step, matching the Latin flair in the music. He pressed his right foot out on the next beat, his hands crossing down, and popped back immediately after, his arms up and feet together. Then, he pushed down, his body collapsing, and popped back up, his legs apart and arms ready. He caught the groves in the music, hips rolling to the right as he leaned, exaggerating the movement for his audience.

****

On the next beat, he snapped back to the left, transferring his weight and pushing his arms out. His right foot stepped forward, his left stepping behind, his hands snatching up the bottom of his shirt, flicking it up to expose a strip of skin and back down with his head movement on each step. Catching the next groove, he poured a hip pop into his leg twist, bringing his hands up his body as he repeated it. Then, he jumped onto his right foot, his left popping up and arms passing a wave down to his fingers. He repeated on the other side, and then did it a third time, hitting a hitch half way through, and finished with a fast headshake. Then, he threw his arms in, releasing and stepping on his left foot. 

****

Recalling some of the fast Latin footwork he had seen Shiro do before and aiming to impress the dance teacher watching, he crossed his feet, twisting on his right heel and releasing his left foot out, his hands pulling across his body, like a samba. His left foot swung forward and crossed over his right leg, his right hand mimicking pulling it up. Then he stepped forward, his right foot sliding up under his left foot in a small kick, and then he pushed back, his arms thrown up in the air. He looked up at Lance for a moment, giving him an “I told you so” look and was rewarded with wide eyes and a visible blush. 

****

He flowed backwards, planted to the side, and then contracted his abs, crossing his arms in front of his body and releasing. His arms flowed down as he bodyrolled, keeping sultry eye contact with the boy who challenged him, taking two small steps forward. Jumping his feet out, he popped right, then left, pulled it back in a small body roll, and then threw his arms over his shoulder. 

****

Keith stepped on his left foot, then his right, his hand pulling along with him, and then sent an isolated body wave up through his body from his feet, his hands mimicking and stopping in front of his chest. Following the drum beats in the music, he quickly placed his right hand on his right shoulder, then his left on his left, used his right hand to grab his chin, tilt his head, shift his upper body to the right, grab in the air, and then drop into his legs on the last beat. 

****

He froze as the words kicked back in, hearing some cheering at him and looked up, seeing that he had gathered a bit of a crowd. Sending a smirking glance at Lance, he stepped and wiggled his hips to each side and then double to the left. Pivoting forward onto his right foot, he swung his arms forward and then twisted the momentum back and repeated on the other side, his body rolling with the motion, a move he stole from Allura’s zumba. On each of the next drum beats, he hit a harsh pose, his body flowing and freezing with the music. 

****

On the last one, he threw his body out, rolling through each limb. The next beat had him collapsing on himself, his right arm in a fist to the ground, his left crossed over, and head down. He froze for a second, and then rolled his head up, holding eye contact with Lance. Following the movement up, he stepped on each foot, mimicking the hip swing of Latin steps, and then pushed his left foot backwards, leaning forward on his right and extending his arms slowly in a wave. 

****

He snapped it in, kicking his feet out quickly on each “yeah.” Getting to the end of a phrase, he jumped on each number in the music, pumping his arms, and then ended with a sharp spin. 

****

The music continued to pound around him and he swept his arms into a bow, grinning up at the crowd of people encircling him. He could see the shocked look on Lance’s face and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. Keith felt pride that he could pull that flustered, blushy expression out of a hot man. Especially a hot man who danced and knew all the nuances of the Latin music that Keith had turned into his own bastardized version of hip-hop. He took a step toward Lance, ready to tease him.

****

Then, the music cut off and a very familiar melody started to play. 

****

_ Yeah baby, I like it like that, _

****

“Come on Keith,” Shiro’s voice yelled across the room, “stop freestyling and show them what you really can do!” 

****

Keith threw his head back and laughed. Of course Shiro would put on the song that he had most recently choreographed. 

****

_ You gotta believe me when I tell you, I said I like it like that _

****

Well, it did show off his dancing and it had a Latin flair. Keith grinned at Lance, raising an eyebrow in his direction. He figured that the man could handle some more teasing and was determined to impress.

****

His hips started moving with the beat, his eyes falling closed as he prepped himself to show off. 

****

_ You gotta believe me when I tell you, I said I like it like _

****

_ Now I like dollars, I like diamonds,  I like stunting, I like shining _

****

He started slowly, taking a step toward Lance on each beat, his hips rolling with the movement. His right fingers rubbed together, mimicking money on “dollars,” and continued upwards, a sultry look on his face. On the next two steps, he continued the walk forward, changing his sultry hip rolls to isolated pops, his arm flowing back down over his body. 

****

_ I like million dollar deals, where's my pen? Bitch I'm signin' _

****

The walk flowed into a jump, his right leg kicking and body popping, smacking at his left hand twice. His legs jumped out, planting, and he threw his weight to the right, hitting the mark. Then his right hand swooped out and he popped his upper body to the left, flowing it into two steps that way, his right hand in front of him and allowed his body to roll, his eyes on the man in front of him.  

****

_ I like those Balenciagas, the ones that look like socks _

****

On the beat of the words, he pumped his arms by his hips, and then flowed into a slow body roll, his right leg flowing out with his right arm. The next hard beat had him pushing his ass the opposite direction, his body snapping together to follow it, and then popped his knees out on the following drum hits. His left leg kicked up on “socks” and he froze, motioning toward his feet and flicking his hands twice.

****

_ I like going to the jeweler, I put rocks all in my watch _

****

Setting his foot down on the next beat, he body rolled up from his foot twice, his arms flowing up his body. He stepped out of it with his right foot, popped his knee out, pushed his arms the opposite way, and then stepped his left foot back, his right coming to cross over it, his hands flowing in front of his body to gesture to his wrist.

****

_ I like texts from my exes when they want a second chance _

****

He hit the beat by bringing his arms toward his hip pop and began to step back on each beat, his arms hitting behind him and crossing in front of him. Following the rhythm, he stepped to the side and threw his arms out and back in quickly. Rolling down next, he stepped his foot out into a brief squat and shaking his hips to each side. 

****

_ I like proving niggas wrong, I do what they say I can't _

****

Then he went sexy, straightening up and swinging his hips to each side, his hands caressing down his chest and gaze directly at Lance. Keith grinned when Lance visibly swallowed. He spun backwards, breaking the eye contact, and then threw his arms up, hitting the beat by crossing them over his chest, stepping forward and leaning down. 

****

_ They call me Cardi Bardi, banging body _

****

He straightened up and punched toward his left hip, popping it on the beat, and followed that with a hip thrust. Swooping his left arm up, he leaned back on his left leg and clapped his hands together, twisting his hips. 

****

_ Spicy mami, hot tamale _

****

Following gravity, his right leg hit the floor, hips still twisting, and pumped his arm to the right twice. Stepping out of it to his right, he pulled his body up and gave a cute shake of his ass with tiny valley girl arms and a large grin. 

****

_ Hotter than a Somali, fur coat, Ferrari _

****

He then took four stiff steps forward, his right arm following the movement, and planted, hips thrusting upward twice to meet his hands. Stepping in, he snaked his arms together and turned to face the left, his arm swooping with the motion. 

****

_ Hop out the stu', jump in the coupe (the coupe), they trippin' on top of the roof _

****

Following the smooth motion, he stepped backwards once and then faced Lance again, his arms circling with his knees. He jumped and crossed his legs and unwound backwards, and then countered back the same way, his arms following the flowing movements. His feet came together as he planted, facing left again.

****

_ Flexing on bitches as hard as I can, eating halal, driving the Lam' _

****

He then stepped out, his right arm coming up high to meet his left, and then flowing down his body, which rolled with the motion twice. He stepped together again and mimicked eating, and then stepped across, bobbing with his right arm out, pretending to drive. 

****

_ Told that bitch I'm sorry though, 'bout my coins like Mario (Mario) _

****

He continued the walk to the right and grooving with the beat, throwing his hand down and twisting on “though.” He continued to walk backwards, and then swooped his right leg back and turned, jumping. 

****

_ Yeah they call me Cardi B, I run this shit like cardio _

****

Taking quick steps forward, he swooped his arms forward together, and then did quick footwork, his chest popping out with his hands. Crossing his right foot over his left, he turned quickly, and then mimicked a slow run on “cardio,” his body rolling with each step. 

****

_ Oh, damn, Diamond district in the jag (I said I like it like that) _

****

As the bass dropped, his left leg stepped forward twice, his hips hitting each beat and arms popping. He slid around to face the other way, and then threw in a Cha-cha step, his hips snapping in the right way and arms following the familiar movement he observed from Shiro. He heard Lance’s squeak over the music and knew that he had done this successfully and impressed, and maybe even turned on, someone who did these steps for a living.

****

_ Certified, know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang (I said I like it like–) _

****

He repeated this idea, stepping forward with his right foot twice, and then hit each “gang” with an isolated chest pop. 

****

_ Drop the top and blow the brains (I said I like it like that) _

****

He stepped through this movement, dragging his foot behind him and dramatically throwing his head back, hitting the last pop of his choreographed content. The crowd’s cheering drew him out of his solo dance for Lance, causing him to realize that the whole studio was watching him. 

****

He allowed his body to flow into his traditional ‘show-off’ tricks. Body-rolling back, he dipped low and placed his hand on the floor. His abs tightened, pulling his legs over his head and balanced in the one-handed handstand. He shifted his weight, legs separating and spinning his body around. His other hand came down to the floor, catching the spin and bringing it down to the traditional breakdance spin.

He could hear the cheers filling the studio at his fancy move. It egged him on, preening under the crowd’s attention and his desire to impress. If he was going to put himself out there, then he damn well better deliver!

He broke the spin, placing a foot on the floor and kicking back up into a handstand and allowing his body to arch over his hands slowly. He took a quick glance at the space he had in front of him, making eye contact with a visibly shocked Lance. A grin spread over his face and he plotted his next move in that split second. Pushing off the floor, he let his feet it the floor and took two steps back, planted, and switched his momentum. He jumped forward into a front handspring, hit the ground, and continued into a front flip. Time seemed to slow down as he flew through the air.

Then his feet hit the ground and he drew up to his full height, about two feet from Lance, a large grin on his face.

The whole studio erupted into cheers, drowning out the rest of the music. Keith held eye contact with Lance, smirking at the amazement on his face.

Then Pidge tackled him, and he stumbled to catch her and not fall on his ass. “That was amazing, Keith! Was that your new choreo for the advanced class you are teaching?”

“Teaching?!” Lance squeaked.

“You have to teach it to me! Plus, you need to brush me up on breakdancing tricks, it’s been so long!” Pidge continued.

Hunk barreled into them, lifting both him and Pidge into a hug. “That was so great Keith! You’re such a good dancer!”

Keith awkwardly patted his arm, trying to breathe. “Thanks man, glad you enjoyed it.”

Pidge’s muffled voice emerged from the middle. “Can’t breathe, Hunk!”

“Ope, sorry Pidge!” and both of them were back on the ground.

Keith glanced at Lance, who was still frozen in shock, before Allura was squeezing him into a hug. “It was so lovely to see you dance again, Keith! You really have improved since the last competition I went to watch with Shiro, and your choreography was amazing!”

“Competition?!” Lance squeaked again.

Shiro reached over his girlfriend and ruffled Keith’s already messy hair. “Fantastic job, Keith!”

He smiled up at his brother, “Thanks guys, glad you enjoyed it.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lance finally unfroze and barreled into the group. “Hold the phone. You compete? Teach? What studio?”

Shiro answered before Keith could. “He has been competing with the Blade of Marmora for a couple years, as well as teaching beginning and intermediate classes. He just got promoted to teaching their advanced classes last week.”

“The Blade of Marmora? Aren’t they the like the top Urban dance group in the state?” Lance asked, his voice rising.

Keith shrugged, “I mean, we’ve won our past few competitions, so I guess?”

“Cool, cool, cool.”

Keith tried to hide his smirk at how flustered Lance was. The rest of the group began to trickle away as a new song came on.

But Keith just took a step toward Lance, getting into his space again. “I told you I can dance.”

Lance waved a hand at him and sputtered. Keith internally chuckled; he liked that he could make a cute boy flustered.

A very cute, nice boy, who had purposefully egged him on to get him on the dance floor and loosen up. A very sweet boy, who was best friends with all his friends, who Shiro and Allura loved. A sexy, Cuban boy, who could move his hips like no other and had no hesitation to get close to him.

Keith smiled softly and held a hand out to Lance. “Teach me more ballroom?”

This seemed to help Lance snap back into his confident air, as he grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him in close. They fell into an easy salsa step, getting wrapped up into the music.

Just when Lance seemed to be comfortable enough, Keith internally smirked and leaned in to his ear. “So, I take it you liked my dancing, then?”

Lance groaned and flopped his head onto Keith’s shoulder. “I’m not even going to pretend that I didn’t think that was the hottest thing ever. I was not expecting you to be literally the best hip-hop dancer I’ve ever seen.”

Keith laughed out loud and took his hand from Lance’s shoulder to set it on his hair comfortingly. “Good to know that you find my dancing hot.”

Lance’s head jerked up and he glared down at Keith. “Don’t you tease me, I just bared my soul to you!”

Keith grinned up at him, letting their next step move him closer to lance. He slotted their bodies together, just as Lance did earlier. “I’m not teasing,” Keith said genuinely. “It’s good to know I’m not the only one who feels the chemistry here.”

“Oh god,” Lance stammered. “Do you always go straight for the jugular? Is this what dating you will be like?”

“Dating?!” It was Keith’s turn to be surprised and flustered.

Lance pulled away, keeping a firm grip on his hand, and dragged him out of the studio and out the back door into the clear night air.

He dropped Keith’s hand and looked up at the sky, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt out that. My mouth runs without thinking sometimes.”

Keith took a deep breath and stepped in front of him. “Dating?” He repeated, quieter.

“I…” Lance took a deep breath and squinted his eyes shut. “I think you’re super attractive and funny and like spending time with you and was thinking about asking you out,” he blurted out.

Keith’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Lance.

“I mean, I know we’ve only hung out a couple times,” he continued, rambling, “but I really like you?” Lance’s blue eyes turned down to him, a hesitant smile on his face.

Keith was blown away by how genuine Lance’s expression was. He was putting himself completely out there, baring his soul to him under the twinkling stars.

“Keith? Buddy?” Lance’s face grew worried. “A response would be nice, ya know, even if it is a re- oomf!”

Keith snatched the front of his shirt and crashed their lips together. He felt Lance freeze in shock, and then melt, his hands coming up to tangle into his hair and slot their lips together better. Keith’s grip relaxed and rested on Lance’s chest, his other hand coming up to encase his cheek.

They pulled apart after a moment and Keith wound an arm around Lance’s waist, his thumb brushing against his cheek. “Does that answer your question?” He asked, tenderly, smiling up at him.

Lance leaned forward and brushed their noses together, a sparkle in his eyes. “Holy shit, yes.” He sighed and leaned his forehead against Keith’s, “I was not expecting that response.”

Keith chuckled softly, his breath still mingling with Lance’s. “What were you expecting, then?”

“I don’t know, I was kind of bracing for a rejection. You’re like super hot and I know I’m annoying.”

Keith ran his hand into Lance’s hair, his thumb brushing along his cheekbone. “Oh, you’re a total asshole. But If we are dating, then you’re my asshole and I am one-hundred percent down for being annoyed by you every day.”

Lance’s grin was almost blinding, his eyes dancing brightly. “Can I get a repeat of your answer again?”

Keith laughed and leaned in, pulling Lance down to press his lips against his in a chaste kiss. “Of course, dork, you don’t need to ask.”

Lance wound an arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him against his body. “Good, because I am going to romance the shit outta you!”

Keith found that it was hard to kiss when you couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Mi Gente - J Balvin - Matt Steffanina Choreo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jl6gS2KbYkk)
> 
> [I Like It - Cardi B - Kyle Hanagami Choreo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6hSLZkI7GY)
> 
> Come scream at me on [tumblr!](http://thesirenserenity.tumblr.com/)


End file.
